Sofia
by Sweetums14
Summary: Sofia, a girl who has a celebrity crush on Niall Horan. She goes to Italy with friends and gets more than she expects.


**For pato you deserve this because you did one for me and this was your idea anyways. This is written in first-person point of view but it's not me, and this is just a fantasy.**

Opening my bottom locker I saw a picture of him. Niall, my favorite One Direction boy. I love everything about him. His blue eyes, blonde hair, and his Irish accent. Like I had a chance with him. He's super famous, but maybe as just friends.

"For French class I'm going to Italy next week." I told Jeremy as we were walking to meet Justin and Janelle.

I can't believe I'm going to a private school where there is just celebrities. Of course this is a performing arts high school and I play the trumpet. I've been first chair since Pre-K and I'm living the life, as my friends would say it. Justin, Josh, Jeremy, Janelle,(the four J's) Paulina,and Bianca. I've known Bianca and Janelle since Pre-K too. We were in "Little Tots Arts Academy". Bianca plays the violin and flute. Janelle and I both play the trumpet.

When we got to 1st grade we went to "Young Acadamy Arts". These schools are unheard of. We then met Paulina. She plays the baritone and i had my whole schedule with her except for history but other than that we all became friends.

"What's up. Ready for next week?" Justin said coming to give me a hug. I met him on the first day of school. I was lost and he came up to me and showed me the way to my classes.

"Yea im super excited!"

"You shouldn't be Paulina's not going." Janelle said closing her locker.

"Janelle I told you she is going but she can only supervise."

Looking in the mirror Josh came and jumped next to us. "Yeah she was 'suspended' because she was caught cheating on the Spanish test."

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Bianca came running.

"Hear what?" I said.

She started singing, "-but that was when I ruled the wo-o-orled. Sorry that's like the only Coldplay song I know."

"Oh I lo-ove Coldplay!" I said jumping on place.

Bianca was hugging the guys. Then in unison they all said, "Sofia, we know."

"Wait why am I always the last to know everything. Paulina cheated on the test?" Jeremy asked.

"No she didn't cheat, Rachel did. After the test was graded, they found out they had the same exact answers. Rachel of course got the principle to believe her, and Paulina had to take the fault." Justin said.

I watched how Bianca just glowed a little more when Jeremy is around like the way I feel when I see a poster of Niall or hear him sing. Everytime I think of Nial I feel like floating.

Josh came next to me and said, "Ah Sofie I remember when you first heard of One Direction." he nudged my shoulder and I pushed him away.

"Shut up." I told him. I accidentally met Josh. In 4th grade. He's an actor and is very handsome for a 16 year old.

As we were walking into the courtyard, Paulina met up with us.

"Guys, I have a problem. Okay im in charge of counting who's going next week and there are over two-hundred students that are going. There are about 60 supervisors going and I need to take care of about 6-8 people. Of course I thought of you guys, but I need your permission." she said greeting us with a kiss on the cheek.

Jeremy, taking Bianca's stuff took her arm and asked, "Isn't she suspended?"

"Well she's in ISS."

"See I'm always the last to know."

We all went to get our lunch trays and sit down. How ironic was it that we all sit in the same order.

"Wait Jeremy your not coming?" I said eating my pizza.

"Oh no I didn't know about it till this morning y'all never tell me anything." he said pouting and looking to his plate.

"And yet I know anything before you guys." Justin said stretching and putting his arms around his head.

"Wow, you think you're a show of how about this." Josh dropped his books from the table and bent down to pick them up. "Bye ladies." he said to some cute girls. I didn't think they were cute.

"You guys are so dumb." Janelle said drinking her milk.

"Well Jeremy, you have to come. C'mon lets go talk to the teachers." Paulina said taking Jeremy from the table.

"But how much do I have to pay?"

"Oh as long as your grades are above a 90 then its all free."

"Really? That's awesome!"

I met Jeremy last year just before One Direction became super famous. He's also an actor and all the girls fan girl over him. We used to but got over it, and we all became friends.

"So we get to go to Italy. Yes! Let the fun begin." Justin said getting up from the table. The others not far behind.

"Oh believe me, the fun hasn't started yet." I said.

"Your right, maybe we could sneek away and go to the One Direction concert for their World Tour. Haha not." Janelle said frowning and throwing her tray.

"You know I agree." Bianca said. "The fun 'hasn't' started yet." she said with a smirk.


End file.
